Redeeming the Sinner
by Urami
Summary: Kronus has been wiped clean of all contenders, save for Eliphas' Word Bearers legion, the Blood Ravens, and the Necrons. Now Eliphas must plow through the deathless army before he can reach the Space Marines. But he is forced to use extreme measures...
1. Chapter 1: Chaos Undivided

Redeeming the Sinner

Chapter 1: Chaos Undivided

Eliphas the Inheritor, commander of the Word Bearers Legion on Kronus, smiled wickedly as the last remnants of the orkish clan of the Waaagh were burned. They had been a pain in the Word Bearer's back since the day they arrived. However, now gone, the only other competition on Kronus were the rivaled Space Marines, and the deathless Necrons. Both posed a great threat to Chaos, and both had a hatred for them.

Since Eliphas's army claimed the southern parts of the planet, they would have to go through the Necron stronghold on the Thur'Abis plateau in order to finally put the Space Marines out of the picture. However, that was easier said than done. Necrons were notorious for their emotionless soldiers, who seem unaffected by morale, and their almost bullet proof skin. It would be nigh impossible to take down their tombs with a full frontal attack, much less with the small reinforcements at a time due to the narrowness of the Necron tunnels. The Word Bearers would require a large amount of sheer determination to take Kronus for the chaos gods.

Demeter, Eliphas's right hand man and the Sorccerer Champion, aproached his lord. "The orks are no longer a threat to us, my lord." He said. "And the captives are being taken to the Deimos Peninsula for sacrificing."

The chaos lord smiled. "Good. Gather up our men and fortify this coast. It belongs to Chaos now."

"And what of you, my lord? Will you stay here, or should I prepare the ship?"

"I'll head over to the Janus Savanna. The Necrons seem to have great interest in that area, but fail to see that it is not theirs to have. I shall leave immediately; the deathless army never rests." Eliphas then began to travel back to the main camp, along with Demeter. Bodies were strone all over the lush forests, and blood stained the ground. All this Eliphas soaked in with glee, pleased with the countless number of lives that were taken.

It wasn't too long before the two reached the camp and were in the ship docked in the machine pit. Eliphas gave the order to lift off, the pilot already starting the engines. A loud squeal echoed through the pit as the top opened up. With a jerk, the ship began to rise above the ground, and then they took off.

The flight, for Eliphas, was slow and boring, so much that several times he screamed at the pilot to go faster. The pilot, unwilling to disobey or contradict his master's orders, was forced to fly at full speed, making it hard to stay below the Space Marines' radar that covered the entire planet, save for anything below three hundred feet. If they were detected, the entire Blood Ravens chapter would be on them in a matter of minutes, along with the orbital cannon. Eliphas had planned to take this out long ago, but the followers of the False Emperor were persistent, and even if they had managed to purge them from Kronus, their commander would most likely order an Exterminatus, destroying the planet completely.

After another hour of flying, they finally reached the arid savanna, already ringing with the sound of bolter fire combined with the sharp wizzing of Necron gauss rifles. The pilot lowered into the machine pit, and the two passengers unboarded the ship. The battle had begun several hours ago, and the Necrons were gaining ground. They had already come in range of the bolter turrets set up around the perimiter of the Chaos base camp. Eliphas grabbed his plasma pistol from its holster, and charged into the fray.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of Janus

Redeeming the Sinner

Chapter 2: Battle of Janus

Immediatly, Eliphas joined up with a chaos marine squad in need of assistance. They were taking cover behind several large boulders, some firing through the holes between them. On the other side, the chaos lord estimated about eighteen Necron warriors firing back at the marines. Behind those, a single destroyer waited for the right moment to strike. Dashing to the rocks, Eliphas dodged gauss cannons left and right. He crouched with his back up against the barricade, and commanded for a quick briefing.

"We've been sitting here for at least thirty minutes, unable to regroup back at the camp. There used to be many more of these rocks, but those damn lifeless Necrons blew through them." The squad's champion said.

Eliphas fired a few shots from his plasma pistol and took down a warrior. Several seconds later, the black pieces of metal began to reform. Eliphas turned back to the champion and answered, "Which way did they first come from?"

The champion pointed towards the east. "They easily blasted through our barricades. Only a single cultist made it back. He said there was a giant explosion before the soldiers came into view."

'Monolith...' Eliphas thought. This was without doubt one of the worst case scenarios. Fully restored mololiths can take down hundreds of troops before they fall. Even if one was to defeat a monolith, it would warp back to its original building site, no matter the distance. The only true way to destroy a monolith was to take it out when it was dorment. "Keep here as long as you can. I shall head back to the camp and requisition reinfor-"

Eliphas was interupted mid-sentance by an earsplitting scream. Peeking around their cover, in the distance he saw a dark, cloaked figure approaching. It carried a scythe in one hand, and it's face was shrouded by a hood. It floated off the ground, and the ripped robes flailed in the wind. The champion spotted this horror as well, and ordered his men to head back to the camp. Eliphas followed. As they entered the base, a squad of Berzerkers charged out, their chain axes roaring. The reaper did not seem to demoralize them at all, as they quickly intercepted the warriors. Soon, the robed Necron joined his allies, and hastily disposed of the Berzerkers. Eliphas ran to the camp, and was soon joined with Demeter, who he told of the strange Necron.

"By Khorne!" he exlimated. "How did you take it down?"

"We didn't," answered Eliphas, "and it easily wiped out a Berzerker squad. How long until reinforcements?

Demeter didn't answer, as the reaper was already attacking the turrets. The rapid bang of heavy bolters began to start. Bullets flew at the Necron, but as they impacted a small cloud of black mist would absorb the shot. "My lord, everything is ineffective! It's immortal!" a cultist screamed.

Eliphas fired a shot at the cultist's head and killed him. "It is not immortal. Only the Chaos gods have achieved that! It CAN be taken down!" Eliphas then charged the necron, his band of bumbling cultists following him. The reaper slammed its scythe into the ground and sent a couple of Eliphas' men soaring toward them.

Suddenly, it began to shrink and curl into a ball. In its place was a giant cloud of black gas, and the green glow of a Necron could be seen shining through. When the smoke cleared, it was the Necron Lord who stood in place. Seeing as it was outnumbered, the Necron jammed its staff into the ground and was gone.

Eliphas sighed a breath of relief. He did not know where they got such power, or when, but it could not be allowed to escalate any more. The Chaos Lord surveyed the battle field, now soaked in blood, just like the one he had recently come from. Heretics were already resummoning the lost structures, and Champions tending to the injured. A raptor flew over a hill, then to Eliphas. He landed and said, "Two hundred thirteen dead, my lord. Possibly more, though the bodies could have been incinerated by the Monolith."

"Not too much of a loss," Elihpas started, "but if it keeps up they'll over run us. Thankfully, they can't make our soldiers into Pariahs, else we would have been wiped off this planet long ago."

The raptor scratched his head. "With all due respect, my lord, but why is that?"

Eliphas sighed. "Because we haven't been infected with the Pariahs Seed, something that was planted deep into the Imperium. The Necron god, the Deciever, did so many years ago, so that when an infected soldier falls in battle, they can be transported to a Tomb World, where the Tomb Spyders convert them into a dreadful abomination. Since Necrons seem to fear entering the Warp, we are currently safe from this, but..." He paused. "but lately the Necrons have been gaining new breeds of soldiers. No doubt their constructing one to enter our territory right now, that is, if they havent finished it already. They believe that the Deciever can only be harmed by psychers. However, we will use this knowledge to our every advantage. We will win this war, and the Chaos gods will claim this planet."


	3. Chapter 3: A horrifying Discovery

Redeeming the Sinner

Chapter 3: A horrifying discovery

Force Commander Davian Thule stood atop the wall that separated the Blood Raven's base of operations from the cold, barren wasteland that was North Vandea. His soldiers continued to buff their fortress behind him, and others were constructing a new line of defense on the ground below. There had been no attacks for the past month, but that could change in an instant. Davian knew this all too well. He had been stationed in a bunker during his first years of being a Space Marine on Holy Terra when a Tyranid invasion fleet appeared out of nowhere. By the time the planet's defenses were ready to strike, three major cities were already wiped clean of human life. Davian's entire squadrant was killed on that day. He had fled the battlefield, though he should have stayed and died in the name of the Emperor. His cowardice was not unoticed by the higher ranking soldiers, as he went through many tests and trials to prove he was not tainted by Chaos. In the end, he passed, and was soon stationed in the Medusa system. Although they were so close to a Necron tomb world on Medusa VII, most of the citizens felt safe. This feeling of tranquility was later broken by the discovery of a warp storm closing in on their planet, and several cities declared themselves independant of the Imperium. That war was one of the bloodiest in history. Many invaders came to the Medusa system, ranging from the Eldar all the way to the primitive Orks. Davian had escorted many citizens to safety, and in doing so, earned himself the title of Force Commander.

And then Kronus, homeworld of the Tau empire. It had been tough, but Davian managed to kill off most opposistion on the planet, at least in the northern hemesphere. It seemed that even though the Necrons were closer to the Blood Ravens, they focused their main forces on the Chaos. No one was complaining, however. It was a win-win situation for them. If the Necrons won, the Chaos could no longer brain wash Davian's soldiers, and if Chaos won, it would only mean the glorious slaughter of those who dare betray His will.

A single marine marched up to the Force Commander's side. "Construction is nearly complete, Brother. A defensive perimiter will be established as soon as the servitors finish the wall. As for the coastal defenses, a mine field has been set up one mile off the coast in a surrounding barrier. Surface to air missiles have already been finished and are ready for instructions." he informed.

"Good. Tell the SAMs to fire at anything larger than a bird, and the servitors below to make sure there is a way on top of the wall. I will not have them making that mistake again." commanded Davian.

"As you command." The marine dashed off to carry out his leaders orders. Heading back to the Stronghold, Davian attemted to piece this war together. His forces had taken out the Eldar and Tau armies on the planet, so they arent any threat at all. But on the southern hemesphere, there was the Chaos and the Orks, two dangerous foes. In the center, the desolate Thur'Abis plateau blocked any straight forward assaults. If he constructed a large force to head west around the wastelands, they would have to fight their way through the Orks in order to defeat the Chaos. But if they went east, they could avoid most of the fighting and attack the Deimos Peninsula directly. However, this would bring them dangerously close to the Necron tombs, and thus risk being attacked by the monsters. They couldn't attack it with Liteny of Fury, as it could destroy the planet itself, defeating the purpose of being here.

He placed his eye up to the scanner. A laser moved back and forth as it checked the iris, then beeped as it unlocked the door. Davian prepared to enter, but as soon as the door opened, he nearly crashed into his advisor, Aranus, a Chaplain. "Ah, there you are, Davian! I was looking for you!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"There was a massive energy spike in the Janus area. Come take a look."

The two navigated their way down a few corridors to a room packed with screens and computers. As Davian entered, the analysts arose, saluted, then took their seats once more. Aranus lead Davian over to a map of Kronus filled with red dots, some small, some big. One enormous blot was stationary over the Janus savannah. "We Believe," Aranus started, "that the Necrons and Chaos began fighting again. We aren't sure of which faction produced the spike, but either way, it wouldn't look good. Not only that, but we lost contact with our scouts in that area. However, we did manage to catch their last recording."

Aranus pressed a button, and the screen changed to a suit camera attached to one of the scouts. There were four of them, and they were sitting on a grassy hill, cloaking fields active, observing a Chaos base. Their position seemed to be around several hundred yards away. One of them mummbled something, and they got up and moved to a new location. The four of them were carefull not to make too much disturbance as they snuck down the hill. Soon, they reached a barbed fence, at which they set up their sniper rifles to get a closer look. Several minutes passed. Breaking the silence, one of them yelled, "What the fu-" an earsplitting boom cut him off midsentance. The camera turned to see the attacker. What Davian saw was like nothing before. A large, black, pyramid shaped building was slowly moving towards them. On its top was a giant green crystal, and several turrets were mounted on its side. Necron technology, obviously. The crystal then fired an electric beam that created a small crater. The camera was detached from the suit and was sent soaring through the air. Seconds later, static.

"By the Emperor...!" Davian place a hand over his mouth. He tried to say more, but was rendered speachless.

"I think," Aranas said, "we are up against more than we thought."


End file.
